


Photo Perfect

by LunaOnMars



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, lots of timeskips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaOnMars/pseuds/LunaOnMars
Summary: Naomi Saito, a girl living a dull and uninteresting life. All until one day at school there was a strange card plastered among a bulletin board. From that moment on everything in her world changed.





	1. As fate would have it

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work. I have trouble sharing the things I create with other people, but enough friends have encouraged me to try new things outside of my comfort zone. Please enjoy and feel free to leave feedback and criticism.
> 
> If anyone is interested in knowing what the character is supposed to look like, my friend did an amazing drawing of her. Sadly this friend has no social media that I can credit her to.  
> http://imgur.com/Tp8XGCG
> 
> P.S.  
> This first chapter focuses mainly on the characterization and backstory of Naomi.  
> The next chapter will focus more on the Phantom Thieves and she will get more involved with the team.

It was supposed to be a normal day at school, but as fate would have it the simplicity of a casual day would be stripped away from me. The moment I entered the school I could tell something was off. Many of the usual faces that hung around the school’s entrance were nowhere to be seen. In their place stood empty corridors and silence. 

 

Before I continued on the route to my classroom I pulled out the camera located on top the other niceties within my bag. The empty halls of Sujin Academy, a perfect photo opportunity. Pressing on the power button I continued looking around to see if any other students were present. The usual _ding_ echoed from the device in my hands as I held it up to my face. I closed one eye and looked into the device, trying to capture the entire scene within one frame. A small flash of light emerged from the device, followed with a _click_.

 

I looked at the camera and observed the image taken. It perfectly captured the moment as I had witnessed. Empty and isolate, but peaceful. After the ideal photo was taken a student walked into the school, I quickly removed myself from the center of the entry way and turned off my camera and put it back in my bag. The person entering the school looked around clearly having the same thoughts I possessed only moments ago. The person of course was the infamous transfer student. The boy began walking past me, for a moment the two of us had made eye contact. Yet nether of us had shown any expression. We just kept looking at one another without anyone looking away, turning the exchange into an awkward mess. I took the first move by quickly walking away. 

 

I am usually not one to believe rumors, but the way people talk of the transfer student made it ideal to not talk to him. Yes I don’t know anything about him, but I’m just a girl with a camera and not much else. There is no real reason for the two of us to converse.

 

I made my way up the stairs to reach the floor in which my classroom was. The silence that filled the first floor disappeared in a instant as almost every student that normally stood on the bottom floor was gathered around some bulletin boards. Was there a update posted? I walked over to the crowd and noticed the contents of the board were tampered with. Eye catching red cards were stapled over all other notices. I wanted to get a better look at the writings, so I made my way through the hoard of people. 

 

The contents of the cards had to have been a joke. “Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can’t fight back. That’s why we decided to steal away those desires and make you confess for your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.” 

 

Phantom Thieves? Stealing someones desires? This is obviously a very poorly executed joke. Whatever students tried to pull this hopefully won’t get caught. There is already talk of the transfer student and Ryuji Sakamoto both getting expelled, by request of Kamoshida. Perhaps the two of them were behind the ridiculous threat on these cards. I better take a picture just in case the school paper wishes to do a section based on this Phantom Thieves mystery. 

 

The usual process of pull out camera, start up the device, _ding_ , press the button, _click_. The idea hit my mind, what if this wasn’t a joke? What if these Phantom Thieves were going to expose the true nature of this man? Rumors would spread around the school of the volleyball coach preforming horrible acts against his team. Perhaps if these claims from the Phantom Thieves were to be true, then it would be an interesting turn of events for the students at Shujin Academy. My camera was returned to it’s place within my bag as I walked towards my classroom. Along the way I heard other students talking about the mysterious cards posted on the bulletin boards.

 

"Phantom Thieves? This has got to be a joke."

 

"I wonder if those claims are actually true."

 

"Of Hearts? sounds like they're trying way too hard."

 

I walked into the classroom trying to filter out all of the useless chatter. It is clear that this is a joke, nobody in this school has the guts to stand up to Kamoshida. If someone really had the courage to they would have done it long ago.

 

I sat down in my desk that sat towards the front of the room on the far right. There was about fifteen minuets until school started, so I pulled out my camera yet again. This time I planned to just look through some of my previously taken photos. The first ones to appear were of the bulletin board, some flowers, my pet rabbit, and a picture of- the transfer student. Multiple photos of him. Oh no I had forgotten about how the president of the newspaper club asked me to get some photos of the transfer student for our next issue, but eventually the two of us decided to scrap the idea for it could appear as slanderous. 

 

I remember having to hide within a trashcan to get some of these photos, I couldn't get many of  his face, but the few nice shots I managed to get turned out very well. My preferred subject for photography would be landscapes; Meanwhile, my mother's works would always reflect the innocence of a person surrounded by the beauty of nature. Her pieces were truly breathtaking. It's a shame that the world took her way before she could publish many of them. 

 

My thoughts had begun to transition from the photos on my small device in my hands to thoughts of my diseased mother. Sadness overcame me as I sat alone in the classroom. I had lost my mother at a young age, but for the time the two of us were together I know that she cared for me dearly. We would spend many days together and I would help her with her photography. I would give anything to re-live those day.

 

More students started walking into the classroom, filling up the desks one by one. Eventually the school renowned "track traitor" entered the classroom, Ryuji Sakamoto. While our school still had a track team Ryuji was always depicted as someone who wasn't afraid to speak his mind, so he snapped on the schools new track coach and that lead to the team becoming disbanded. In his defense it was that bastard Kamoshida  purposely trying to sabotage the team, but no other adult would believe what the student had to say. So Ryuji practically took the blame for everything. 

 

The way other students just seemed to glare at the blonde ex-track star was horrible. They treated him a if he were a criminal. The deeds he had done weren't for his own enjoyment, it was in hopes of ending the rein of Kamoshida during its early stages. Sadly, his attempts at revolt failed and that asshole still walks around this school like he owns the place. Personally I have never had any issues with the punk, but as a photographer for the school paper I see many things that go on in this school that other people don't. This includes the treatment of some members on the school's volleyball team. Those people are physically abused at every practice with them walking out with bruises, scratches, and scars. Yet no adult will do anything about it. Perhaps if these Phantom Thieves were real, it would be fantastic if they managed to dethrone the all mighty Kamoshida.

 

**_\---_ **

 

The school day ended without a moments notice and students were already rushing to gather their things and leave the room to go hangout with their friends. Let's see there is no club meeting this afternoon. Perhaps I could stop by the library and study a bit. 

 

Or just go home and get ready for the dinner tonight. No I would rather spend a couple more hours away from home if possible. At least tomorrow there was no school so I could sleep in a bit tomorrow. 

 

I slowly packed up my things and left the classroom, and began walking towards the stairs to the third floor. Other students were either walking towards the practice building or down the stairs. Small bits of chatter filled the halls. Most were talks of their plans for the day off, the latest gossip, and a new topic being the phantom thieves. 

 

Along my way to the library I had turned the corner to leave the stairwell I collided with another student who was trying to go up the other flight of stairs to the roof. Thankfully the only carnage of the collision was me falling to the ground. I looked up to see who I had ran into. Of course it had to be him. It just had to be the transfer student, who's name I didn't even know. He was walking along with Ryuji by his side. I guess the two are them are becoming close friends at this point. I looked up and made eye contact with the boy. I could sense a kindness in his eyes as he outstretched his hand, offering to help me up.

 

 "Are you alright?" He asked. 

 

His voice- I haven't heard him speak before. His tone was filled with concern and worry. The collision between the two of us was not that hard.I nodded and accepted his assistance by reaching out my hand and he helped my off the ground. My thoughts began to recall our encounter this morning, the awkward blank stares we had towards one another. Almost entirely different from this moment. He possessed a small smile, and I tried to maintain my composure by smiling myself.

 

I was practically lifted off of the ground. Thankfully my bag was still strung on my shoulder so I didn't loose it during my fall or while getting back up. 

 

"Hey you're Naomi Saito right?" I heard the blonde boy behind him speak. 

 

"Yes that is me, but I go by Niki." I said in response. I was quite surprised that Ryuji had known my name since the two of us had never spoken to one another.

 

"Well then Niki I'm sorry for running into you." The transfer student spoke again.

 

"It's no big deal. I was just headed to the library to study a bit." As I spoke I loosed my shoulders realizing that I did not have to treat this like a formal meeting. 

 

During our small conversation someone approached the two boys, her familiar hair style and color were a easy way to tell who it was. Ann Takamaki. She is well known throughout the school for her looks and how she is a model. I believe there were times where she worked with my father. Another contribution to her fame is the rumor of her being in a relationship with Kamoshida. Though those rumors can't be proven, they cannot be disproved ether. She looked at the two of them and began speaking.

 

"Guys we're supposed to meet at the rooftop to discuss the-" She stoped as soon as she saw they were talking to me. It seems now that Takamaki is associated with them as well. An ex-track star who sabotaged the school team, a model accused of dating a teacher, and a transfer student with a criminal record. What an odd group of people. 

 

"Sorry Ann, Akira accidentally bumped into this girl and we were just apologizing." Ryuji explained. With that line I was able to learn the name of the transfer student. 

 

"I'm sorry if these guys caused you any trouble." Ann said smiling slightly. 

 

"It was no problem at all. I was just about to head out anyways. Sorry for taking your time." I replied beginning to walk off. It's not that I wanted to leave so abruptly, my main reason for ending the conversation was to be able to get a spot to study in the library.  But as I was walking away I heard one of the three begin to speak. It was obvious who was talking,

 

"Alright let's head to the hangout and start the operation." Ryuji exclaimed. His claim was loud and I'm certain most of the students in the hallway heard him.

 

_**\---** _

 

My session within the library was a moderate success. I was able to get certain pieces of my homework completed, but my focus was out of line. Perhaps it was because I had another event to attend tonight, or even the encounter I had with Akira and his friends earlier. Maybe it could have been the rumors of those phantom thieves messing with my concentration. Either way the school was going to close soon so I should head back to my apartment to get ready for this evening.

 

The trains were an easy way to get around in this area, but I prefer walking. Seeing the scenery of the city I live in never seems to bore me. The bright lights that collide with the darkened floor and sky, the never ending sea of people that swarm the streets and alleyways. A collision of colors from the different clothing of people as the walked by. The incompressible chatter among all of whose who passed by. The entire scenario was truly breathtaking. I considered taking a picture, but the chances of my camera getting stolen were quite high. I would rather not take the risk of loosing something I hold dear to me. 

 

By this time many students were already at their homes, working at part-time jobs, or hanging out around the area with their friends. The joy of having friends, a feeling I never got to experience. Ever since I was young my father was against the idea of me having friends, he claimed they would only betray me and leave me emotionally weak. As a result I spent most of my life with no real friends. People would approach me with the intent of becoming friends, but my fathers words would echo in my head and tell me not to associate myself with them.

 

For awhile I strived to become a photographer, but dad didn't want me to follow that career path. However, I still practice the hobby behind his back. When I was little my father would locked himself away in his room or would refuse to come home from work. In that time I became close to my fathers assistant, she is almost like a mother figure to me. Even to this day she is more of a parent figure than my father is.

 

I stopped in front of a beige building with blue accents. Home sweet home. The man who stood in the hotel's uniform by the front door opened the door. With the expression that he has done that dull task billions upon billions of times. I made eye contact with the man. I smile and thank him with sincerity for his simple deed.

 

I approached the elevator. All of the stares from people as I passed by did not affect me. I was wearing the uniform of a school that is not some fancy prepatory school. Their glares and whispers did not bother me, for this scene is a part of my daily routine. I approached the elevator and pressed the only button that was available. Instantly the two gold doors parted and I walked into the small space. Without even thinking I pressed the button to ascend to the 20th floor of the building. 

 

A quiet peaceful tune played as the small room moved. Thankfully there was no other being on this ride. I was left alone to recuperate myself before I have to walk though the doorway of hell. The elevator stopped, doors spit apart, I took a few steps forward. I could feel my heartbeat quicken, as by body began to shake.

 

 "I don't want to be here." A voice inside me cried.

 

I turned right to reach my destination.

 

"It's not to late to turn around."

 

I stood in front of the door. 

 

"Please, you can save yourself from this."

 

I can't.

 

_**\---** _

 

Turns out dad wasn't coming home until after the dinner. So it was just his assistant, Aiko, and myself.

 

"Tonight's dinner is going to be very formal, so your father chooses dress for you to wear." Ai knows that I hate formal attire. 

I hate wearing gowns and dresses, they're uncomfortable and stiff, yet I had to wear them so often. A white dress with gold lace and decals lied on my bed. This is the outfit I am expected to wear tonight.

 

"I'm sorry Niki. I know you really don't want to go to this dinner, but there really is nothing I can do to change his mind." Aiko stood in the doorway of my room. Her toned was filled with grief. It was clear she was worried about me and she truly cared about my wishes. She had spent the past week speaking to my father, trying to convince him not make me go.

 

"Did dad tell you why I have to go?" I asked Ai. I was trying not to let my personal desires get the better of me. I can't appear as selfish so I must do what people ask of me.

 

"Again, he was not willing to tell me." The same answer I've heard all week. The only way to find out my father's intentions is by attending.

 

Aiko left my room and closed the door quietly. I got dressed in a rather quick manner, for I knew it would take a fair amount if time to fix my hair. After having it pulled up into a ponytail all day, releasing the strands of hair from their captivity. The blonde locks still stood in mid-air. The force that held them in place all morning had stayed behind. I took my hand and began to mess around with the long locks that reached the regions of my lower back. I swiftly moved the strait pieces to the left side of my head and began to style the bright yellow strands. I had preformed this action many times, so braiding my hair became a second nature. I could keep preforming the task, while being lost in my own thoughts at the same time.

 

The first thoughts to appear in my mind were that of tonight's dinner. What kinds of people were going to attend? In previous events there were certain guests who had spoken ill of both my father and I. Their comments on my father spoke of how his acts would eventually catch up to him, but I never really understood what they meant. The comments about me never left my brain. They spoke of things a young girl should never hear, their corrupted minds allowed them to think of such vulgar wishes. Those monsters believed I could not hear them, but I heard every word.

 

While stuck in the horrible recollection of past events I finished the task of braiding my hair. I pondered if I would put on any form of cosmetics; frankly, I am not very good at applying them on my own. I should ask Aiko for help. I walked out of the room. The black haired woman was sitting at the table within the apartment filling out paperwork. She stoped her current task and looked towards me, her eyes widened slightly and a smile appeared on her face. 

 

"That dress looks lovely on you." Her kind words caused me to smile. 

 

"We don't have to leave for a few hours, feel free to use that time to relax a bit." Her tone sounded very calm. She could tell I was nervous about attending, but she's trying to help me calm down. Thank you Ai, for everything.

 

_**\---** _

 

Upon arrival to the destination, the air felt stale. As if something horrible was going to occur this evening. A sick feeling of nausea came over me rendering my body weak. It became difficult to move. Please end this night. I don't wish to see my father. I don't wish to mingle with guests. I don't wish to be patronized by people who show up. Please let this night end.

 

I walked to the door, with the sudden nausea still caused issues in my movement. I can't show weakness. I can't let others know that I'm not perfect. I managed to make it to the doors of the building. Golden light streamed out of the windows into the dusk of the environment around me. I slowly pulled on the handle and began to enter. Instantly I noticed my father who was standing right by the entrance. He had on the fake smile he always wore at these events.

 

"Naomi you're finally here." He spoke with fake sincerity. Everything about this man was a lie. He wasn't a true businessman. He was a con artist making a living off of destroying others lives. For tonight as well I would have to match his charade. I smiled and spoke,

 

"Sorry Father, it took longer to get ready than expected." I wanted him off my case as soon as possible.

 

"There is no worry. Besides there is some certain people I wish for you to meet."

 

Great. Perhaps these people are more potential sponsors that my father is trying to lure in. He began to walk off, a signal for me to follow. I complied. The room was plastered in gold and white. Guests, all in formal attire and smiling as if nothing were wrong. This whole dinner is pointless.

 

He made his ways through the crowd of people, none of which wished to converse with him. For good reason I presume. Many of those attending are mist likely here as an excuse to dress up and get free food. I don't want to do this anymore. Please make it stop. I'm tired of being used as a bargaining chip, as some pawn.

 

_**\---** _

 

"You don't even know what your dad is actually doing to earn so much?

 

"I would assume it would be for providing photography services."

 

How did I get into this conversation. A strange man approached me after I was forced to talk to new business partners and convince them to support my father's line of work. Now this group of complete strangers were talking to me about my dad's job, which I already know of.

 

"Of course you'd assume that. You're too innocent." The unwanted company spoke. His voice was unbearable. I looked at the ground to avoid looking at him.

 

"Your dad isn't just taking photos for money, he takes certain photos and sells them for profit."

 

"That is what photographers do." I replied wittingly.

 

"But those photos he's selling aren't what you'd expect."

 

That remark caused me to look up with a puzzled face.  

 

"Got your attention now don't I." 

 

He pulled out a small book. My face only showed more confusion. 

 

"Here's what your dad is doing with all that fancy camera equipment." The man handed me the book. A part of me was scared to take it. Worried that this may be a trap of some sorts, but I went against my gut and took the small journal and began flipping through its contents. My face went pale and hands became shaken as I only saw a few pages.

 

What was contained is horrific. How could a man be capable of doing such things? How could a man I called my father be hiding this?

 

_**\---** _

 

 I couldn't sleep at all the past two nights. After learning of my father's true work intentions I was terrified to even be in my own house. Everything I have is profit from other people's suffering. I can't handle that stress. I can't handle that guilt. I'm too scared to even use my own camera. How long was he doing this? How many victims were there? 

 

I won't be able to focus in class today. I won't be able to sleep properly. I can't function knowing these facts. There's nobody for me to go to with this. There's no way I can go to the police, they'll think I'm a part of the operation since a I now hold evidence.

 

My world around me seemed to be falling apart. The little motivation I had to keep going suddenly vanished into nothing. There's only evil in this world and there's nothing that can save this generation from being trapped into a corner. Thankfully the universe had mercy on me with our school having to have an assembly. This could ether be addressing the Phantom Thieves incident from Saturday, or the student who had attempted suicide off the schools roof last week. Everything just seems to be falling apart.

 

The entire population of the school stood crowded in the gymnasium. Chatter amongst students shared my same thoughts from earlier. I managed to get a spot near the front of the stage, so it was easy to see what was going on. While standing by myself I overheard a conversation between two other students.

 

"What's with the sudden morning assembly...?" 

 

"I bet it's about that girl that jumped the other day."

 

"They don't have to tell us not to commit suicide."

 

"There was that weird calling card too, so I guess the teachers are freaking out?"

 

Eventually the principal walked onto the stage.  

 

"Let's begin this school-wide assembly. As you all know, a tragic event took place the other day. Thankfully-" 

 

I began to zone out as the man was talking. My focus was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't think. Perhaps it was a lack of sleep, or just because the speech itself was very boring.

 

Suddenly everyone's attention was turned to the right side of the gym. Of course my glances fell towards where everyone else was looking. It was Kamoshida. What was he doing here? According to some faculty he was going to be taking a short leave of absence, yet he shows up the same day. Something is off. Just looking at the man there was this strange feeling. His usual aura of standing above everyone is nowhere to be seen. In its steed stands a man who hung his head in shame 

 

"I...have been reborn." He mumbled. But it was legible due to the quietness of the crowd, "That is why I will confess everything to you all..." He finished and slowly stared walking towards the stage. I had my belongings by my feet, something is going to happen I need to get my camera. 

 

"I have repeatedly done things that were... unbecoming of a teacher." As he began talking I quickly reached into my bag and grabbed my camera and stared it up, I tried to muffle the noise it made while starting up by temporarily hiding the device in the bottom of my shirt.

 

"Verbally abusing students... physically abusing my team, and... sexually harassing female students. I am the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!" He then dropped to his knees.

 

An alarm went off in my mind. He's actually announcing to the whole school everything he has done?! This is very out of character. What am I doing, this is the perfect moment. I pulled my camera back out and took a picture of Kamoshida in his miserable state. Maybe the guilt of his crimes finally caught up to him. The pitiful man still in such a weakened state starts sobbing. More pictures.

 

He looks up, and searches around the room as he begins talking again, "I thought of this school as my own castle... There were even students that I sentenced to expulsion, simply because I didn't like them. I will of course rescind those. I am truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts. I am an arrogant, shallow, and shameful person. No, I'm worse than that."

 

He just kept going. I kept taking photos throughout the whole confession. 

 

"I will take responsibility and kill myself for it." Woah that turn a fast turn. 

 

Chatter amongst the students arose, some sounded outraged, some fearful, others were at a loss of words. Soon after Kamoshida's rash statement the principal rushed to hid side. 

 

"Mr. Kamoshida! Please get off the stage for now!" 

 

Now the entire gymnasium was sent into a panic.

 

"Everyone, return to your classes!" A teacher cried.

 

Kamoshida looked as if he were going to speak again.

 

"Don't run, you bastard!" A familiar voice cried. I turned around and noticed that Ann was nearby. It was obviously her yelling at Kamoshida. "Shiho's still alive even after all the things that made her want to die! You have no right to run from this!" Ann was clearly vouching for her friend. 

 

"You're right. You're absolutely right." The man complied. I decided to put away my device and listen more intently to the current dilemma. 

"I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes. I did horrible things to Takamaki, as well." Now he was going to spread more truth on things he had done wrong. 

 

"In return for giving Suzui a position on the team, I tried to force her into hewing relations." There's the big reveal on the rumors of Ann dating that creep. Thankfully it turns out she was forced to meet Kamoshida's demands. 

 

"As of today, I will resign rom my position as an instructor and turn myself in. Someone, please call the police!" With that it was obvious, Kamoshida was finished. 

 

"This morning's assembly is over! Return to your classes immediately." The same teacher form before spoke up and started escorting students out of the room.

 

Students wouldn't comply and began talking to one another. Some spoke of how a cruel monster like Kamoshida deserved death. Some conversations fell to the topic of the rumors of Ann dating Kamoshida. What really grabbed my attention was certain students drawing parallels from this to the calling card from Saturday. They were right. This I what the card spoke of. There's no way this is possible? Is there?

 

Perhaps these Phantom Thieves of Hearts are real after all.


	2. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters I would love to give a huge thanks to everyone who read the first part of the story. I'm so amazed at how many people even bothered to read my work.
> 
> Thank you again for reading my work and I hope you enjoy.

It's been about a month since Kamoshida's confession in front of the entire student population of Sujin. Since then many students had jumped to the conclusion of the Phantom Thieves being responsible for his sudden outburst. Someone had even made a website to support the band of thieves. However with any major phenomenon there will be those who believe it to be fake. That's what a majority of people within the school believe.

"There's no way those thieves of hearts are real! There's no way for someone to actually steal someone's heart."

"It's probably just a prank, and Kamoshida got scared and fessed up."

I personally have a strong belief in them, and today their actions have only fueled the flame. For the past few days there has been an art display of the famous artist Ichiryusai Madarame. A man known for being able to paint and draw in multiple styles. Something truly amazing. This is if it were true. With any celebrity there would be petty rumors spreading about them, but the ones that spread about Madarame were too elaborate to just be silly white lies.

Tiddy this man received a calling card similar to the one Kamoshida received. Except this card was posted all among the outskirts of the very building where his art was currently on display. After hearing news of the Phantom Thieves striking yet again I had to see it for myself.

Once school ended I had walked at a quickened pace to the exhibit. Thankfully the rumors did not lead me astray. The beautiful glassy exterior was coasted in black and red spots. I got a closer look at the card, noting that the craftsmanship had vastly improved from the previous one. The logo presented was drawn in a beautiful manner, and the wording on the paper was much more formal.

"Sir Ichiryusai Madarame a great sinner of vanity whose talent has been exhausted. You are an artist who uses his authority to shamelessly steal the ideas of his pupils. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, The Phantom Thieves."

Like the last encounter I had with these cards I pulled out my camera and took a photo of the card. I felt this giddy sensation inside of me doing this act. I felt alive supporting these mysterious beings who are capable of changing the hearts and ideals of corrupted adults.

The ideas struck me. The phantom thieves could deal with my father and his tainted business. They seem tied up currently with having to deal with Madarame, but perhaps afterwords I could make a post on the website that seems to take requests on an Anonymous forum. Some people have claimed that they received help from them, so it wouldn't hurt to make a request of my own.

I've been very curious to learn about the identity of the group. Nobody really knows anything. How many members are there? What do they look like? It's all a mystery to the public. That's what makes it so exciting.

There was a small crowd of people looking at the pieces of paper plastered onto the building. More people were going to learn of the Phantom Thieves and their ways stopping evil adults.

During my moment of becoming enveloped in thoughts and ideas about the thieves. I had felt my phone start to go off. I quickly pulled out the device, pressed the button to answer the call, and put the phone or my ear without even looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Niki its Aiko."

"Hey Ai."

"Your father has requested of me to ask you to return home as soon as possible."

"Okay?"

"Alright. I will see you here you get here."

She then hung up. Strange. Usually conversations with Ai are more in depth and not as straight forward. As requested I began to head home immediately.

\---

Upon my arrival to the apartment I noticed that in the room there was 3 people in stead of the usual 1. For the first time in awhile my father had returned home, Ai was there like always, but this mysterious third party was a bit familiar. I believe this was one of the sponsors Is as forced to converse with at the previous dinner. The three sat at the table located in the kitchen.  
My father had the same fake smile he always wore. Ai was clearly trying her best to smile, but it was clear she was worried about something. The man who sat down at the table had this presence that gave me a horrible feeling.

"Ah Naomi you're finally here." The way my dad was speaking made me uneasy.

"Please have a seat." He instructed. I sat down in the only remaking chair which was in between Aiko and my father, and right across from the stranger. I wanted to ask what was happening, but I know I wasn't allowed to speak unless I was told to.

"Do you remember Mr. Izono?" Dad asked. I nodded as a response.

"Well he has decided to become a partner with our company, as well as a client." Why does this involve me meeting him? I looked towards the man with a neutral expression, but on the inside I was panicking. If this were a normal business deal I wouldn't need to get involved.

"As a way to test out our company's services, he requested to have you as a model." Ai explained. She knew I was confused and wanted to clear the air. But I could sense the fear in her words. I tried to remain composed myself. I smiled to the best of my ability and spoke, "That sounds fine with me. If it would be alright could we set up a date so that I can make sure I have nothing going on that day." Thankfully my voice managed to come across as honest and not panicked.

After that arrangements were made for me to be a model on 15th of June. A date that seemed too close.

\---

Sleep became a rare thing. Fear was all that filled me as I could only think about the day approaching. My own father had sold my image to some perverted business man. This is unacceptable. I can't allow this to happen, but what can I do to stop it? In the eyes of everyone else I'm just a child who has no right to argue with adults. Why? Why does it have it be this way!

There is no avoiding it. This is the path fate has sealed for me. My future lies in the hands of a man who cares more about money than the well being of his own daughter. Fine. Everything is fine. All I should worry about is school and making good grades. The last thing on my mind should be the modeling situation.

Is there anyone who can help me. Is there someone who can break me free from this cage. I feel like a puppet being pulled by strings. I have no will or ideas of my own. I'm trapped. With no hope of escape.

\---

I sat in front of the TV in the living area. A bowl of cereal in my hands as I watching a news program intently. The date was June 5th, a Sunday in which I planned to stay home an try to relieve my ever building stress. As I was watching the tv the next segment began abruptly. On the screen sat an old man with a grieving expression and he was surrounded by microphones on the table in front of him. Is this a press conference? Who even was that old man? Some cameras began flashing, taking pictures, before the man began to speak.

"I... I have committed crimes that are unbecoming of an artist. Plainly put... I, um, plagiarized work. I-I tainted this, this country's art world and even "Sayuri."" Hold on this is that famous artist that received a calling card a few days ago. I jumped up as fast as I could, which sent my breakfast a distance across the room. I ran towards my bedroom at lighting speed. I needed to grab my camera and have this moment saved.

This is similar to what occurred with Kamoshida. I have to get it on film to go with the other deeds of the thieves I have captured.

When I came back into the room the man in the same pitiful state as Kamoshida on the day he confessed his crimes. The old man had his head on the table with his arms covering his face. He was sobbing incredibly loud. I got closer to the tv and tried to get the best quality of photos I could from my position.

If the Phantom Thieves are truly capable of doing this to a person who so evil and corrupted, could they stop my father? But how could I convey a message to them? Wait, the website. I quickly grabbed my phone and began typing in the URL for the site.

Tons of random spam-like messages filled the homepage; although, there were some people talking about the man on the news as the event was under taking. Perhaps now would be a bad time-no I can't back out.

I pressed a few buttons to open up the option to begin writing. I simply titled the request with help. I them began typing out my plea.

"There is a man named Toro Saito, a well known photographer who is most famous for having the incredible talent of showing different sides of people just by using a camera. Recently this man has done some incriminating acts but has covered them up so well to the point that almost nobody even knows of his deeds. Those that do know like myself coward in fear because we know speaking out would lead to backlash. Please help the many people that have suffered due to this mans twisted desires and greed." And post.

Now for another important task. Cleaning up the cereal that spilt onto the carpet in front of the couch.

\---

A couple days have passed and no form of change has occurred to my father. Perhaps my request wasn't seen, or it was dubbed not that big of a problem. Maybe I should have gone into more detail on what my dad is doing wrong. I would go back to the forum and post my request again, but perhaps I should do it once I get home.

I began to pack my things as the last bell of the day rung to dismiss class. Same gathering process as everyday, put my notebook and pencils back I my bag, grab it and head home. I began walking out of the classroom. Quickly the hallways became crowded with other students meeting up with their friends or heading to their club activities.

I walked down the hallway and headed towards the staircase that lead to the first floor, but before I could make it to the stairwell I felt something tap my right shoulder. I turned around to notice that it was Akira. Why would he be wanting my attention?

"Excuse me, but can we talk for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure." I responded blankly.

"I was wanting to ask you a few questions about your father."

My eyes widened in surprise. Why would the transfer student want to know information on my father? I only nodded as I response to his question.

"So is there anything that you can share about the company he runs?"

"Well for starters it's a photography studio and agency, but that bit is obvious since he is know for his photography. The company use to be run by both him and my mother, where he handled most agency bit while my mother was the head of the studio. I use to go there a lot when I was younger, but I haven't visited in ages." I explained. I really had no idea of what information he was trying to get from me.

"Do you know if any" he paused "suspicious activities are happening within the company?"

My heart dropped. He knew. He knew that my father was a criminal, was he an undercover cop trying to get information on my fathers acts. Should I say something or just deny anything happening. Who am I kidding the panic on my face is a dead giveaway. I nodded.

"He is." I looked down at the ground in shame. Was he going to use this as blackmail against me?

"What is he doing?" The boy asked. Something told me he was genuinely worried and concerned.

I explained everything that I knew. About how my father was tricking younger clients into talking elicit photos and how he was selling them at a high price to businessmen throughout the city. Lastly I mentioned how my father set up an arrangement for me to be a model on the 15th. The current date was the 10th. So it was only five days away.

"He treats his clients, his own daughter like things he can control. These people aren't just dolls that he can dress up and use in any way." I added. Upon my last words Akira seemed to be interested. I felt miserable having to admit out loud all that my dad was doing. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why did everything turn out like this? I was on the verge of tears.

You can't cry. You're not allowed to cry.

Why? Why am I not allowed to do such mundane things? I want to be able to show emotions, to have fun, to have something to live for. Why did he have to take a normal childhood away from me? Why is he now trying to take away my future?

"Are you okay?" Akira asked. I shook my head. I have to be honest about this it's too late to turn back and deny it. I didn't know what to do anymore. It's clear that the boy didn't know what to do ether. So he just began walking off. Suddenly I became curious of why he was asking me questions. Why did I want to follow him? Why did I actually start following him?

\---

Eventually the boy stopped in front of my father's studio. Upon his arrival three other people were waiting for him. Two previously established companions of his; Ryuji and Ann, but there was a new person with them. A tall boy with blue hair. His uniform was that of Kosei High school. Interesting, I wonder how they all became friends. I decided it would be best to hide my presence behind a nearby trashcan. As the group noticed Akira's arrival I saw something start to move around in the bag slung over his shoulder. Then out of nowhere a cat's head popped out of an unzipped portion of the bag.

Did he have a cat in there the whole time?! How does he get away with that at school? Then again he's known as a delinquent, but still why would you carry around a cat all the time? I tried to listen in on the groups conversation, but it was hard to hear from the distance I was away from them and the large crowd of people walking around the area. All I could do from this angle was observe their actions. The group talked a bit, some displaying shock after Akira spoke. Was there a chance he was telling those people about what I had told him?

Maybe he was just trying to get blackmail on me. He has no reason to do such a thing. The two of us have barely ever spoken to one another. I doubt I could have given him a reason to try and spread rumors about me.

During my rush of thoughts and emotions, Ryuji pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons on the screen. I was puzzled by the actions, normally if someone is using their phone they hold it below them or at an angle where other people can't see it. Yet he was holding it in the center of the group and began speaking into the phone. I kept my focus on them growing even more confused at their actions. I guess something good happened because the group started to look excited. Ann took the device and pressed a button while the rest of the group displayed panic at her actions.

Suddenly everything had this pink almost red hue to it. Everything seemed to halt. People stopped moving. No sound was made. What the hell is going on? Everything seemed like it was starting to twist and turn. I closed my eyes out of fear and stayed in my hiding spot.

The movement seemed to stop. I looked around and realized I wasn't in the city anymore. The hard cement turned into blades of decayed grass. Skyscrapers now replaced with dead trees and forestry. The sky transformed from a clear blue day to a foggy black shadow.

I stood up noticing that the item that was hiding me earlier had now vanished. I looked over in the direction of the group that I was observing. In their place stood people in weird costumes, and a creature that almost resembled a cat.

"What's going on?" I said aloud. Apparently it was loud enough for them to hear because suddenly all of their attention was shifted towards me.

"What? How'd she get here?" One of the masked figures spoke. His voice sounded oddly familiar.

"It must have been when Panther hit the button to send us here" spoke one of the figures. This one was wearing a fox mask. How strange. Their outfits were very strange.

"I'm sure Panther didn't mean to cause any issues."

"The cat-thing spoke." I was trying my best not to freak out.

What was even happening? Where on Earth am I? Who are those people in the weird costumes? So many questions filled my brain.

The answers are what changed both me as a person and my life as I knew it.


	3. I'm not your puppet anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a little while. I have been busy with finishing up school and enjoying the first few days of summer break.
> 
> Thank you for getting my story over 200 reads. I'm absolutely amazed that anyone even bothered to click on this. 
> 
> Without further ado please enjoy the third installment of my work.

Honestly I was in a state of complete confusion. The world around me seemed to start to blur. Was this all a dream? No it can't be. It feels too real to just be an illusion.

"Wait, is that Naomi Saito? The girl from your class?" This voice came from a more feminine looking person among the group. Their outfit was just as outlandish as the others. A skin tight red latex jumpsuit. She also wore a mask, this one was harder to draw a connection to but I assumed it was meant to be a cat of some kind. Her voice sounded familiar as well.

The parallels were starting to connect. The group of people that stood nearby were Akira, Ryuji, Ann, and their new acquaintance.

"Did she follow you here after you questioned her in the hallway?" The cat creature asked.

The crowd then began to bicker with one another, with one member who wore a black coat, red gloves, and a white mask remained silent throughout the debate.

I was at a slump for what I should do next. Should I walk towards them or have them approach me? I mean I knew 3 out of 5 people present. The hand that held my bag gripped tightly onto the straps as I began walking towards the group.

Upon closer inspection it was clear that they were the students from school that I had suspected. It was strange seeing them dressed in such ostentatious costumes.

"Can someone tell me where I am?" I finally spoke

The arguing finally stopped. They all made eye contact with one another trying to decide who should speak.

\---

Eventually I was given a brief explanation of what was happening. I was told to stay out outside with "Fox". Who was the Kosei student I saw with the group outside of the studio. The 4 other people ran into the a worn down mansion that took the place of which my father's workplace stood in the real world.

I began pondering my thoughts as I was left outside with a complete stranger. I was still left with so many questions. All I was told was that this place is a recreation of someone's distorted desires, and that they were here to stop that. Wait. WAIT. Are they the Phantom Thieves?! I mean it wouldn't kill me to ask the person who was member, who also happened to be standing right next to me.

Neither of us had spoken a word to one another since the others left.

"By any chance are you guys the Phantom Thieves?" I asked blatantly.

"You are familiar with our work?" The boy spoke. His tone was very proper.

I simply nodded. His answer was all I needed. I should take photos of this place to try and remember it. I reached for the electronic device within my bag and quickly began to turn on the device. The usual ring that would echo from it was nowhere to be heard.

"Do you partake in the art of photography?" The boy asked. I hadn't properly learned his name yet. I doubt that I would really even bother to ask anytime soon.

"It's a hobby that I picked up on. I usually just take photos of anything that interests me." An honest answer. Most of the time I just see something in the world around me and wish it have that moment locked forever within a small cartridge.

"How delightful. I myself am an artist, but my stronghold is in the task of painting."

He talks really fancy. Before I knew it the blue haired boy in a fox mask was going off on a tangent about true art and his journey to try and interpret true beauty into his works. I got bored pretty easily, his way of talking was similar to that of a teacher during a lecture.

Perhaps I could manage to sneak pass him and head into the nearby mansion. I could probably make a clean getaway.

\---

It was really easy to get away. I at first started at a slow pace and then realized he wasn't paying any attention and just walked at a normal pace the rest of the way. I swiftly made my way towards the worn down estate. The exterior consisted of decaying wood and rubble that matched the atmosphere around it.

It was almost like a haunted house that you would see in a horror movie or something. I opened the front door slowly as made my way in. The interior was much more appealing. There was bright lively wallpaper plastered along the walls. The entrance had some furniture and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was something off about this place though. I wandered further inside and looked around.

I then headed towards a door to my right and entered with ease. It was a kitchen and dining area. There was a wooden table towards the back of the room with chairs surrounding it. An area intended for preparing meals and a countertop. I wonder if there was any food in the fridge over there.

I walked towards the hardware and opened the door. There was no light within the appliance, maybe it burned out? My eyes began scanning the shelves until an item caught my eye. A signal slice of cake sat on the middle shelf, and it was mine. I greedily reaches for the plate that the treat was placed on and held it in my hands. The plate and slice of cake itself seemed a bit larger than what it would be in the real world. I shrugged and began looking through some of the drawers in the kitchen in search of some silverware.

Upon opening the third drawer I found my target. I grabbed a fork, which seemed a bit disproportionate. I was practically holding only a portion the entire utensil in my hand. I shrugged it off yet again only blaming it on my current environment.

I quickly stabbed the fork into the cake. It wouldn't budge. Was the sweet expired? I tried again, and again, and again, and eventually gave up. I wasn't going to be defeated by a slice of cake. I decided to take matters into my own hands and bit a piece of the cake off using my mouth and started chewing.

It. Was. Disgusting. There was no taste to it at all! It was almost as if it were made out of foam or something. Suddenly the lives started to aline. This isn't just some normal creepy mansion. It was like a dollhouse of some kind.

The realization made me have a strong desire to further explore this place, and I did just that.

\---

"Ms. Saito your father did not give you permission to leave your stand."

"My what?"

A strange looking person? Or what I assumed to be a person approached me and began talking. Their movements were unnatural. Their limbs were stiff and mouth barely even moved. Their skin was a moving pattern and collision of the colors black and white. There was a faint silhouette, signifying that it was female. Perhaps it was a doll to match the theme of this place being a dollhouse.

"Please you must return to your place before your father comes or we will all end up in trouble." The doll spoke in a horrified tone. It kept talking about my father, but I was so focused on the fact that the thing talking to me looked so terrifying.

The thing grabbed onto my wrist and began walking, dragging me along with it. I wanted to fight back, but the fear of what might happen if I were to stopped me from opposing. Eventually I was lead to a hallway that was filled with hundreds of dolls that showed greater detail than the one hiding me. All of the ones on display wore such beautiful attire, yet their faces displayed such utter despair. At the back of the room was a chair with a doll that was clearly more important than the others. That doll sat in a velvet red chair with a forced smile plastered across its face. That smile and face, I've seen it thousands of time. It was hard to not recognize me.

The thing that was escorting me then appeared confused as it looked at the doll in the chair and then back at me. I guess it was figuring out that I wasn't that doll in the chair. I had begun to panic myself.

"I must have not been informed that there was another. Please have a seat next to the throne and do not run away again."

I did as told and sat down. What else was I supposed to do? I was scared out of my mind. The black and red doll left the room and closed the door behind it. Thankfully there was a light that kept the room at a decent lighting. Still all the other girls in the room, their expressions brought and uneasiness to the air. Shortly after getting tired of sitting and stood up and began looking around the room.

Firstly my attention was drawn toward my what I assumed to be plastic look alike. It was frightening how exact the details were.

"What even is this?" I mumbled.

"Why are you going against father's wishes?" The doll spoke. I jumped back slightly at its response.

"It's best to just sit still, smile, and do as you're told." It spoke again in the same monotone voice. My voice.

I looked around a bit more to see if anyone was controlling this thing.

"You look hideous in such common attire. You should get changed into something more suitable to father's demands."

"Why do you keep talking about him? Don't you know what he's doing? What he's planning to do to you?"

"Of course. But the only thing a doll should worry about is looking pretty and doing as told." The other me just smiled as she read out her terrible fate. How could something with my face and voice just say something like that with no problem?

"You should return to your seat. Father is going to arrive soon and won't be satisfied if you are out of place." The fake-me spoke again.

"To-hell with what he wants! What about what I want!"

"The opinion of a doll does not matter."

\---

Eventually my consistent bickering with my counterpart stopped the second the roof of the room suddenly lifted.

"I told you to return to your place. Now prepare to suffer the consequences."

Those words sent a shiver down my spine. I stood there frozen in fear and a giant eye peered into the hole of the roof and observed the surroundings.

"Something is out of place." A loud deep voice spoke. Obviously it could only be linked to the large person staring into the room. I moved my head and looked towards the large eye.

It let out a huff and looked dead at me. "Now why are there two of my most valuable doll in this room, and why is one of them not in its proper place."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry for help. I'm too scared to even blink. What should I do? What could I do?

A hand that was larger than the room I was in reached in. It was clearly aiming for me. My fight or flight instincts kicked in. Of course the response that took over was flight. I made a mad dash for the door and began quickly sprinting towards down the first hallway I saw. I didn't care what was ahead of me. I just needed to get away. Not before long I saw a familiar group of people. It was everyone else. I started running faster towards them and quickly put myself behind who I knew was Akira. I fell to my knees and started gasping for air from my mad dash.

"Woah it's Naomi. Hey are you okay?" I heard Ann ask. I was too busy gasping for air to reply. I was so scared only moments ago, but now for some reason I felt safe.

Suddenly the same thing that happened while I was in the room happened in this corridor. The roof of the place was suddenly lifted exposing a while light to everything.

"What the hell?!" I heard Ryuji shout.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Now why is my little doll trying to run away from me." That same voice from before. I know who that was, it was my own father.

I closed my eyes and looked towards the ground. This can't be happening this has to be a dream. I'm so scared. I'm paralyzed again. I'm so useless. I can't do anything.

I could sense a giant shadow handling overhead. Probably the hand of the my father again trying to catch me. What interrupted everything was the sound of a gunshot and a loud snarl that followed. I lifted my head up slightly, only to notice that the others were protecting me against that monster.

"You get away from her!"

Akira. His voice sounded different from the few times I had heard it. It had authority and power behind it, as if he really cared.

"What does a low-life thief want with a valuable doll. All she's good for is looking pretty and doing as told." My father retorted. This time there was anger in his tone.

"You're wrong! People are not just tools to be used as stepping stones for your success."

"It's real effed up that you'd use innocent people just to fill your filthy quota."

They were standing up to my father. Something I believed to be impossible. If they were able to do it-maybe I can too. I slowly began to stand up as the people around me kept bickering towards the monster I called a father.

"The poor thing is exhausted. Come on Naomi. Do as your told and come with me." He spoke in that fake kind-hearted tone. I was sick of it. I was sick of everything he stood for, everything he did, and everything he's planning to do.

"No." I spoke with enough volume for him to hear.

"Hm?" He questioned.  
"I said no! I refuse to just be some thing you put on display!" I screamed. All of this anger that I've been holding back for so long just seemed to be releasing.

"I refuse to let you have control of me, my life, or my future. I will no longer just stand back and be this "perfect doll" that you expect me to be. I'll carve my own destiny and do things my way, not as some evil business man's puppet." I would have kept going but a jolting pain in my head began to appear. What was this?

**_Finally deciding to go against the his wishes and forge your own path?_ **


	4. The future looks bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting for awhile, but writer's block is evil.   
> Enjoy!

This voice, what was it? It was giving me a splitting headache. Make it stop. Make it stop!

There is a way you can fight against him. It's been inside of you all along. You won't have to suffer that fate. You won't be controlled like some puppet on strings. There is no use of you if you just stand on the sidelines and let the world around you go by.

What is this voice? Who's talking to me? I felt myself fall to my knees and my hands began clenching my head to try to ease the pain. It felt like thousands of sharp needles were stabbing me at the same time. 

I am thou, thou art I- Form a pact with me, and together we shall stand up to those who dare to take away our freedom. We shall show those who abuse the powerless that they have no might in this world!

I couldn't understand what was happening, but before I could even process my emotions words were leaving my mouth, “Yes”. Suddenly a mask of some sorts appeared on my face. It was made of a cold metal that covered my eyes, yet I could see through it perfectly. Why was this here? I want it off! I quickly began tugging at the mask, but it felt like it was glued to my face. 

Something told me I had to take off this mask, I have to discard this facade! Those thoughts allowed me to discard of the item. I screamed loudly as a sharp pain replaced the area where the mask was. 

I felt a rush of adrenaline and power coarse through my veins as I removed the mask, it felt as if a great burden was lifted off of my shoulders. My entire body was engulfed in a dangerous blue flame. 

Once the flame disappeared my attire changed into something similar to what the others were wearing. Though my outfit consisted of an all-black leather skintight suit, with a black cape practically torn to shreds. There was also armor, like that of a knight on my right arm. On the left there was a lack of such. My normal shoes were replaced with three inch black boots that reached a foot off of my ankle. This outfit looked so cool! But I didn't have much time to analyze it. 

Other than my change in appearance I noted the strong presence standing behind me. The power inside me that has awakened, Fu Hao. I quickly glanced back to see what was behind me, and I was greeted by a being so elegant and graceful that I was in shock. A being coated in black robes that mirrored the darkness of night, a face hidden underneath a cloak of black with glowing yellow eyes in its place. So awesome! I should totally try to deliver some epic one liner! 

“This is my power, and I'll use it to make sure scum like you can never make anyone suffer ever again.” 

Yes! That was so cool! I looked around towards the others and noticed that they were awestruck at my actions. I never knew I had it in me to stand up to my father, but now this is a birth of a new me, a me who's not afraid to stand up for herself. 

The monster that was my father growled at me. It clearly did not care for my new outfit, but in my eyes it was absolutely stunning! 

"How dare those thieves corrupt such a beautiful doll.” His tone sounded angrier than before. I guess my outburst would have easily made it more aggravated.

“Joker, I suggest we retreat for now. It would be best for us to try to rest a bit and try again tomorrow.” The cat thing had been standing nearby the group, yet I hadn't noticed. But who was it calling Joker? That's a weird name. 

Akira nodded to the creatures’ words. I guess we were going to run away. Suddenly I remembered that I left my school bag in the kitchen of this place. My camera was in there!

“I hate to bring this up, but I think I left my bag in the kitchen here. Please can we go get it? Something really important to me is in there.” I had to mention it. If I left my homework here who knows if I'd ever be able to get it back.

“Okay, so slight detour.” Ryuji spoke optimistically.

“We’re actually going back for it?!” The cat called confused.

“To be fair I remember the kitchen being really close to the entrance so it won't be that much of an issue.” Ann added.

“Choice is up to you Joker.” The cat finished. 

\- - -

We ended up getting my bag. Wasn't that hard. I left it on the table in plain sight. As we made it outside the Fox character was still there. Though it looked like he hadn't stopped talking since I had walked away. Yikes, now I feel bad. I quickly began rummaging through my bag and noted that my camera as there and looked to be alright.

“What was the super important thing that you left in there?” I heard the cat creature snarl, clearly annoyed that we took the short detour.

“My camera.” I replied. It holds a lot of value to me. Yeah it's just some average everyday camera, but to me it's a way to capture the world around me as I see it.

“Oh yeah. I've seen you a few times on that before class starts.” Ryuji says. I felt myself get a bit embarrassed upon hearing that. Normally I think that people don't notice me whenever I'm messing around with my camera.

“We can discuss this later. Let's just get out of here.” Again the cat was insistent on us leaving. I mean I would like to go home as well. Maybe get something to eat. 

\- - -

We made it back to reality safely. My clothes had returned to normal. The others were around me as well and their attire went back to being their school uniforms as well. I wanted to ask for a proper explanation. I was still confused after what happened in that weird world. Millions of questions still flooded through my brain, but before I could ask I felt a sudden wave of fatigue wash over me. 

The world around me felt darker, air was a painful humid temperature. My entire body felt like jelly. I can feel my legs starting to give in and my eyes starting to close. I need to stay up and not-fall. It was too late. I was already falling backwards towards the ground. Was I going to collide with the ground below me? 

Suddenly I found myself in someone’s arms. My eyes were closing as I began to drift into unconsciousness. I used my final bit on energy to see who had caught me. I easily recognized the black silky hair, kind worrying eyes, it was Akira. How many times was he going to have to save me like this?

\- - -

The smell of coffee filled the air. A bitter, yet sweet aroma. My body was surrounded by a warm soft material. Was this a blanket? I opened my eyes slowly noticing first the ceiling, it looked like the layout of an attic. With there being beams that support the house. I sat up and looked towards a window that was to my right. It was still light out. Looking around the room more I realized this was a bedroom of some kind. There was a simple looking desk in front of the bed I was laying on, and a couch to the left of the desk. 

Wait, why am I just observing? I should try to figure out where I am! This for sure is not my bedroom, or the room of anyone I know. I felt myself begin to panic. Breathing became inconsistent and shaky. The last thing I recall was leaving the weird other world, coming back to reality, and then I blacked out…

Footsteps began to approach; they were most likely coming from the nearby staircase. I looked in that direction and instantly knew who was walking this way. 

“Oh you’re up. Are you okay?” 

I simply nodded. The memory became a perfectly clear, I had blacked out and Akira caught me before I fell. Now he was back in his usual school attire; I started thinking back to that strange other world and how- strange it was. Yet he still looked really good.

He walked over to the nearby couch. Each step he took could be heard thanks to small creaks that would emit from the wood planks he was walking on. I heard a faint sigh.

“If you need any help getting caught up, or if you have any questions, feel free to ask”

I already knew that he was the leader of the Phantom Thieves, but why did I still find the need to ask?

“You guys are the Phantom Thieves right?”

He seemed hesitant to answer, but eventually he complied. “I guess you figured that much out.” 

“Can I join you?” My words just came out before I could even think. Why was I asking this? He clearly looked surprised at mu sudden question. 

“I want to bring justice to people like my father. People who take advantage of the weak. So, please let me help! I’m sure I can be of some use!” I found myself suddenly pleading my case.

“I mean you already gained your persona. I honestly don’t see why you couldn’t join. Though, it’d probably be best to ask the others, but I’m sure they’ll be fine with it.”

“You mean Ann, Ryuji, the Kosei student, and that- cat thing?”

“I am not a cat!” I heard a familiar voice shout from Akira’s bag. I jumped at the sudden intrusion on the conversation. Soon after the familiar cat figure that seems to be preset in his bag had its head peak out. It was a quite cute cat; even though it claimed not to be one. 

“So you wanna be a Phantom Thief eh?” This was obviously that weird anthropomorphic creature from the other world. 

“Yeah. Is there like some kind of application process to join?” I could feel the not-cat glaring at me. I was just trying to ask a genuine question.

“I say we wait until tomorrow to discuss this.” 

“Alright.” I replied earnestly. I mean it is understandable if an elite group of thieves wouldn’t want someone who’s practically entirely new to the entire concept on their team. I looked out the window again and realized the sun was beginning to set. I should probably head back to home soon. 

“Do you need someone to walk you home?” Akira offered. I should accept. I have no clue where I am and how to get to the subway from here.

“I’ll take you up on that offer.”

\- - -

On the way back to my home Akira and I exchanged contact information. Told me that he’d give me an address to go to afterschool to meet with the others and discuss the matters on me being a Phantom Thief. The only issue was my father, there was really no telling if he would order me to come home or anything of the sorts. 

Thankfully today dad was busy at work and didn’t come home. On the other hand, Ai was very angry at the fact that I had come home late. She instantly began questioning me the second I entered the apartment. I couldn’t tell her the entire truth. I just said I made a friend and was hanging out with them and just lost track of time. Ai was ecstatic when I told her. She was so happy that I had a friend; started begging me to tell her about them. I managed to get the flood of questions to stop by bringing up that I had homework to start.

Today was a very weird day, but for some reason I can’t help but shake the feeling that things are going to change for the better.


End file.
